


tell me i'm your baby

by dreamycryptid



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I needed them to kiss, Oneshot, Post S3 Finale, Suicidal Thoughts, but really this is just very tender, tell me im your baby, tell me that you'll kiss me forever, tw very brief suicidal ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamycryptid/pseuds/dreamycryptid
Summary: Two women are standing on a bridge, deciding to walk away from each other forever. At least, that's what they think they're doing.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	tell me i'm your baby

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I honestly just could not stop thinking about that last scene at the end of season three and then this happened. I still can't stop thinking about it. Come and scream about the romance of it all with me.

“Don’t turn. Just walk.”

Eve gasped as she felt Villanelle step away. The cold wind whipped across her back where just a moment ago she could feel Villanelle’s warmth leaning into her. A horrible realization chilled her more than the wind— she had asked how to make it stop. Eve would have almost rather thrown herself off the bridge, she thought, than to have to choose to live a life without Villanelle— to choose to live a mundane life even as she knew Villanelle was out wandering the world somewhere.

But Eve had asked for this. She inhaled a shaky breath as she took one tentative step. Then another. And another. Each footfall resonated with the weight of this decision. Villanelle’s words echoed in her mind. _Don’t turn._ Step. _Just walk._ Step. _Don’t turn._ Step. _Just walk._ Step.

Eve’s feet were leaden. She slowed to a stop well before the end of the bridge. Don’t hesitate, she told herself. Except that her feet felt too heavy to lift and her head was spinning. This was happening too fast. She had only just learned what it felt like to be around Villanelle when one of them wasn’t trying to kill the other— when there was no bloodthirsty assassin or sick, controlling sociopath out to get them.

Villanelle was— she was different. Eve huffed a breath out in disbelief at herself. But she was different. Villanelle was choosing to walk away, choosing to let Eve live her life, choosing not to see Eve as a possession or a potential mark but instead as her own person.

Eve could not stand that she would never see Villanelle again. Not when she hadn’t known that her most recent incredulous look at her would be the last one.

Eve turned.

Villanelle had stopped about the same distance from the middle of the bridge as Eve had. Eve tried (and failed) not to hope that it was because Villanelle felt the same weight in her feet. The same pain in her chest at the idea of moving on.

_Don’t turn. Just walk._

Eve’s shallow breaths fluttered in her chest. Villanelle’s coat rippled in the wind. She could just make out Villanelle’s shoulders expanding as if she were taking a deep breath.

Villanelle turned.

Her eyes snapped up to meet Eve’s. Her lips curled into a small smile.

Eve felt her feet moving, taking her back towards Villanelle of their own volition. Villanelle walked toward Eve simultaneously, steadily closing the distance between them.

Eve felt breathless with relief. She couldn’t control her smile. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from Villanelle’s. She couldn’t keep her feet from moving faster and faster until they collided into each other.

Villanelle let out an undignified oof as Eve wrapped her arms around her neck, dragging her face down to press their lips together. Eve’s heart pounded in her chest and she gave up hope of ever getting her breath back as she felt Villanelle sink into the kiss.

Villanelle cradled Eve’s face in her hands as she softened the kiss— each brush of her lips felt agonizingly tender and sweet. Eve’s face burned with the warmth of Villanelle’s thumbs caressing her cheekbones. Villanelle pulled away- just a fraction- so that their breath mingled in that small, precious space between them.

Eve clutched at Villanelle, her hands bunching up the fabric of Villanelle’s coat. Villanelle chuckled.

“How come you never do what I tell you?” She whispered.

“What— I—” Eve said, jaw dropping in surprise as she leaned back to get a better look at Villanelle’s face. Her eyes twinkled with mischief and her smile was incredulous. “What are you talk—”

Villanelle cut her off with another impossibly tender kiss.

“Shhhh.”

Eve felt Villanelle’s smile against her lips and she melted. All the tension and adrenaline of the day was forgotten. She could only think about the softness of Villanelle’s lips and the warmth of her body creating a shield against the cold night air around them.

When they next broke apart, they were both out of breath. Eve wanted to set up camp in this moment, plant a flag, and never leave. She could have that, she knew, if she asked for it.

“Don’t go,” Eve said. “Stay with me.”


End file.
